<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Попурри by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251407">Попурри</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger'>Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darker Than Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мультикроссовер и игра в "Угадай фандом"<br/>Эта работа - часть большого произведения, в создании которого принимали участие многие мои сокомандники. Здесь я выкладываю только то, что было написано лично мной.</p><p>Еще часть "Попурри" авторства Amai Anita лежит здесь:<br/>http://ficbook.net/readfic/1468830</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Попурри</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается любимой команде, как водится.)</p><p>Написано для ФБ-2013, кроссовер с fandom Ao no Exorcist 2013, fandom Assorti 2013, British Crime Mysteries 2013 (он же с fandom Holmes 2013), fandom Dumas 2013, fandom Izumrudniy Gorod 2013, fandom L0GH 2013, fandom Methods Of Rationality 2013, fandom Middle Ages 2013, fandom Miry Lukyanenko 2013, fandom NnM 2013, fandom OE 2013, fandom Post-Ap 2013, fandom Robin Hood 2013, fandom Star Wars 2013, fandom Strange Kingdom 2013, fandom Tales 2013, fandom TASM 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я прощаю тебя, мой милый палач, — с грустной улыбкой Миледи коснулась ладонью щеки палача, одарила его целомудренным поцелуем и… исчезла; лишь ворох одежды с мягким шелестом осел на землю.<br/>
— Ведьма!.. — Атос почувствовал тёплое дыхание над ухом.<br/>
— Да, милый! — короткий смешок, поцелуй — и новое исчезновение.<br/>
А д'Артаньян ничего не сказал — просто не успел, — прежде чем его щеки коснулись обжигающие губы.<br/>
<br/>
Три мушкетёра и палач из Лилля стояли и смотрели на две кучки одежды, гадая, как же им быть дальше…</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Да не демон я, не демон!!! — потерявший маску Чёрный Жнец, пригибаясь, по-заячьи петляя, уворачиваясь от пуль, с воплями убегал от толпы разъярённых странно одетых мужиков с крестами и пистолетами наперевес. Впрочем, среди мужиков, кажется, мелькали и вполне симпатичные девушки — одетые не менее странно. И тоже с крестами.<br/>
За те полчаса, что он кружил по бесконечным коридорам, Хэй научился избегать дверей: преследователи, казалось бы, оставшиеся далеко позади, могли выскочить из каждой. Вот он завернул за угол и… запнувшись от неожиданности, кубарем покатился прямо под лапы гигантскому коту.<br/>
— Мао! Нихрена себе ты разъелся! - хотел проорать, но вышло почти шёпотом. Что больше мешало — запалённое дыхание и севший от неожиданности голос, или же тяжёлая лапа кота-великана, давящая на ребра? Хэй предпочитал думать, что первое. Кот считал, что наоборот.<br/>
— Я Куро! — негодующий вопль был настолько силён, что содержимое черепной коробки, Хэя, кажется, дружным строем ломанулось на выход.<br/>
<br/>
— Ну вот видишь? Никакое он не отродье Сатаны! — сильная рука дернула за ухо, приводя в сознание. — И хвоста тоже нет! — от одной только мысли, что сейчас этот наглый и бесцеремонный некто полезет под плащ, а то и в штаны, дабы убедиться в своей правоте, Хэй заверещал и вскочил на ноги.<br/>
— Не подходи! — нож отобрали, ур-р-роды, но ничего, у него ведь есть он сам! — Не подходи, убью! — подтверждая слова делом, Хэй активировал способности контрактора. При виде охватившего его голубого сияния толпа преследователей загомонила, на лицах появились нехорошие улыбки…</p><p>* * *</p><p>«Так вот что значит быть истинным Повелителем Скал!» — восторженно думал Ричард Окделл, неожиданно даже для себя облёкшись в доспехи из камней стены, к которой случайно прикоснулся.<br/>
Его тяжёлые бронированные кулаки с успехом громили Колиньяра с его шавками, даже оружие обнажать не понадобилось.<br/>
<br/>
«А вот эта часть бытия Повелителя нравится мне гораздо меньше…» — думал красный, как маков цвет, Дикон, пытаясь объяснить своему эру, зачем ему обязательно нужно, чтобы кто-то, — к примеру, сам эр Рокэ — сделал ему больно, причём именно столь странным и варварским способом. Если честно, он и сам этого не понимал, но ТАК БЫЛО НУЖНО!</p><p>* * *</p><p>Электрические дуги сталкивались и танцевали, шипели и плевались искрами. Пришедший в себя Вейдер с очухавшимся Люком под боком скорчились у стены, наблюдая эпическое побоище двух ситхов — одряхлевшего Палпатина и молодого незнакомца в белой маске. Даже корабли в космосе замерли друг напротив друга, ожидая, кто же победит.<br/>
А Вейдер между тем мучительно соображал, а не получит ли он кулаком по панели управления бронёй или мечом по роже, если попытается обнять сына и притянуть поближе под бочок - всё же так наблюдать было гораздо удобнее.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Ой, святой отец, этот нехристь, это исчадие ада… он был таким страшным! Жёлтый весь, смуглявый, глаза узкие, звериные, уши как у волка торчат… — стоящая на коленях рядом с развороченным на куски трупом пышная смазливенькая горожаночка стискивала на груди разорванную камизу, постоянно норовящую расползтись. — А ещё он руки себе резал, прости Господи, — горожанка истово перекрестилась. — И кровь разбрызгивал!.. А потом ка-а-ак щёлкнет пальцами, как засмеётся смехом дьявольским, как Сатана смеётся, совращая души чистые!.. — вошедшая в раж женщина готова была биться в священном экстазе, невзирая на лужи крови вокруг.<br/>
— Я все понимаю, дочь моя, но позволь спросить, где твой киртл? Почему ты не одета?<br/>
Горожанка замолчала.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Глисты, — Его Величество Шеллар Третий меланхолично начал набивать трубку.<br/>
— Что?! — поперхнувшийся очередным экспериментом на ниве самогоноварения Жак наконец сумел прокашляться и отдышаться.<br/>
— Я о новых переселенцах, по твоим же словам, непонятно откуда. Об этой забавной парочке мультиклассов: он — то ли воин-маг, то ли маг-воин, она — алхимик и тоже воин, но скорее стрелок. Ты ещё поражался их способности поглощать огромное количество пищи и не полнеть при этом, помнишь?<br/>
Жак кивнул.<br/>
— Так вот, скорее всего, у них глисты. И надо будет попросить мэтра Ис… мэтра Вельмира посмотреть их тихонько… — наконец Шеллар не выдержал и засмеялся.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— А я говорю бакэнэко!<br/>
— А вот и нет, какой из него бакэнэко!<br/>
— Вполне даже нормальный! Бакэнэко!<br/>
— Не бакэнэко!<br/>
— Бакэнэко!..<br/>
…этот почти птичий галдёж над ухом бедного кота не прекращался уже более получаса.<br/>
— Санба гарасу, довольно! — трёх странных существ, разошедшихся настолько, что они вот-вот готовы были пустить в ход крылья и оружие, буквально одной фразой остановил не менее странный седой лохматый мальчишка. — Кто ты? — произнес он повелительно, обращаясь уже к животному.<br/>
— Я не бакэнэко!.. — простонал кот, совсем не по-кошачьи скорчившийся на земле и изо всех сил закрывающий уши лапами.<br/>
Мао не мог понять, почему, несмотря на отсутствие связи с серверами, он все ещё не утратил способности говорить — а главное думать — по-человечески.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Вот смотрю я на тебя, Хэйлот, и всё больше понимаю, что не из какого ты не из Лангедока. Лангедокцы — они какие? Смуглые, тёмные, носатые, говорливые, смешливые и гневливые, — отец Тук отхлебнул эля и отсалютовал кружкой сидящему напротив Хэйлоту. — И упёртые, как тысяча баранов! А ты? Только и сходства, что тёмная лохматая голова да глазищи как у чёрта! Ну, и упёртость. А нос где? И остальное? Да и не смуглый ты, а скорее жёлтый! И говоришь неправильно!<br/>
— А, может, я… — Хэйлот отхлебнул из своей кружки, — …болел в детстве? Или и вовсе сын твоих местных богов, этих, как их, Эпоны или Кернунноса?<br/>
Тук подавился и заржал, разбрызгивая вокруг капли эля.<br/>
— Сын Эпоны? Будь ты сыном Эпоны, то ходил бы под седлом и под уздой! Сын Эпоны… ой, не могу!<br/>
Хэйлот отхлебнул ещё глоток и запрокинул голову, будто силясь рассмотреть звезды. Искры костра поднимались с ночное небо, танцевали, отсверкивали — и угасали.<br/>
— Из Ноттингамшира я точно уйду заикой… — ни к кому не обращаясь, задумчиво сказал он.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Милая моя! — еле слышно шептал Хэй, гладя по волосам крепко спящую Инь. — Никому тебя не отдам! Любимая! Орбит ты мой, лесные травы! Нет больше на свете такой, одна лишь ты!<br/>
— Спи уже, вишня в коньяке! — в полусне негромко пробурчала Инь.</p><p>* * *</p><p>И тогда Воин Дорог привёл нас сюда, в этот безлюдный новый мир, куда нет хода прошлому.<br/>
И душа его была столь же чиста, как и белизна его маски, а судьбы врагов черны, как крылья его плаща.<br/>
Мы звали его остаться, но он ушёл, сказав, что его удел — нерушимым барьером стоять во Вратах, охраняя покой, наш и подобных нам…</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Что тебе известно об этой женщине?<br/>
Шерлок принялся рассматривать фотографию, держа ее, как какую-то ценность, обеими руками.<br/>
— Ничего. Совершенно, — по фотографии можно было сказать, что женщина была красива, великолепно умела пользоваться косметикой, но и только. А ещё — что у неё хороший фотограф. Для дедуктивного метода Холмса фото было совершенно безлико, и одно только это уже вызывало интерес.<br/>
— В таком случае стоит быть повнимательней. Она называет себя Ирен Адлер, по нашим данным, фамилия девичья, а в действительности её зовут Ирен Орэй. За последний год она стала причиной двух политических скандалов и совсем недавно разрушила брак одного весьма перспективного писателя. В определенных кругах также известна как Та Самая Женщина…</p><p>* * *</p><p>Хэй, как же так получилось, Хэй?<br/>
Мы вошли во Врата втроем,<br/>
Но скажи мне, что было потом?..</p><p>…И когда пришёл в себя Рикардо Кошачья Мордочка, то оказалось, что не помнит он ничего из того, что было с ним перед тем, как тьма милосердная даровала отдохновение столь желанное сознанию, многими горестями утомленному…</p><p>…Может, я — не я?<br/>
Может, нет меня?<br/>
Сгинул во Вратах,<br/>
А на серверах —<br/>
Лишь молчание!<br/>
Гложет, гложет мне душу отчаяние!..</p><p>Под аккомпанемент раскатистого храпа русалки и тихий шелест листвы на цепи златой горько плакал учёный кот.</p><p>* * *</p><p>БЭЭЭЭНГ!!! — столкновение со стеной было совершенно неожиданным, дикой болью оно отозвалось во всем теле. Слегка придя в себя, Хэй подумал, что ещё бы чуть-чуть — и механизм троса не выдержал бы, и тогда лететь ему и лететь все эти этажи, но не по выверенной пологой траектории, а вниз. Вертикально.<br/>
Раздавшийся рядом стон звучал подтверждением невеселым мыслям контрактора.<br/>
Питер Паркер тоже любил гулять по ночам, а ночной Токио, куда он сутки назад приехал, был идеальным городом для прогулок.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— …А кто играет за Императора? — неожиданно влез с вопросом Август 7.<br/>
— Никто, это программа. Только вот не стоит радоваться раньше времени, лучше бы уж это был живой игрок. Император способен анализировать прошедшие бои и совершенствоваться. По сути, эта программа — настоящий искусственный интеллект. Это… как будто вы сражаетесь со всеми теми, кто когда-либо проходил Лабиринт ранее…<br/>
<br/>
…Кажется, программисты в очередной раз решили поиздеваться над игроками: Император не только антропоморфен, он — человек. Ребёнок. Прелестное беловолосое дитя с глазами поистине волшебного сиреневого цвета.<br/>
И столь же смертоносное, сколь и прекрасное.<br/>
— Как гласит легенда игры, — сбивчивым шёпотом продолжил Маг, — тысячи и тысячи лет инопланетяне воровали земных детей и выращивали из самого сильного из них своего Императора, Идзанаги. И дарована ему была сила исполинская… ибо нет во Вселенной существа страшнее, чем дитя человеческое… — Император прогулочным шагом продолжал двигаться в их сторону.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Н-да, — глубокомысленно произнёс профессор Шрёдер, переводя взгляд с дыры в потолке на труп Эрика Нисидзимы. — Кажется, мы все стали жертвами ошибки планирования.<br/>
— Если бы, профессор, — в каждой нотке тихого голоса Хэя сквозило ехидство. — Боюсь, одной только ошибкой планирования дело не обошлось. Я бы сказал, что вам скорее не дают покоя лавры Блондло. Ваш ассистент настолько был уверен в том, что я поведу себя именно так, а не иначе, что мне, признаться, стало его даже немного жаль. — Голос контрактора, впрочем, свидетельствовал об обратном, жалости в нем не было и в помине. — Стыдно, профессор!<br/>
<br/>
У Роберта Шрёдера, безусловно, были веские причины ненавидеть контракторов.</p><p>* * *</p><p>«Вот и стоило так напрягаться, горбатиться, проходить Врата, заставляя Хэя волочь на себе кучу тяжёлого и громоздкого груза только для того, чтобы я остался в сознании?! Нет, теперь я точно уверен, что мироздание издевается! Мало того что я очнулся в теле крохотного котенка в доме, полном детей, так ещё и за все эти годы поговорить не с кем было! Может, я и вовсе говорить уже разучился?» — Адмирал, которого в прошлой, довратной, жизни звали Мао, тоскливо посмотрел на полную миску молока. — «Да ещё и этот… алка-а-аш!» — Кот перевёл взгляд с посудины на человека, находившегося с ним в одном помещении. Внимательный взгляд кота отметил, что напиток хозяина давно уже пересек ту грань, до которой он ещё мог называться чаем с бренди. Теперь это пойло с полным правом можно было именовать бренди с запахом чая, и ни одна самая пристрастная собака не посмела бы сказать хоть слово против.<br/>
— Не смотри на меня так. — Сидящий в кресле человек поморщился. — Честное слово, еще немного — и я буду считать тебя кошачьей версией Юлиана, — человек устало и грустно вздохнул.<br/>
«А что если?..»<br/>
— Ну вот зачем сразу «кошачьей ве-е-ерсией»? Неужели я и самим собой права побыть не имею? Не хотите об этом… — кот запрыгнул на спинку дивана, так, чтобы его глаза находились на одном уровне с глазами усталого любителя чая, — …поговорить?<br/>
Вернувшийся из «паломничества» на Землю Юлиан Минц был несказанно счастлив, что адмирал Ян уже третью неделю не прикасается к бутылке. Да и улыбка, пусть пока редкая, чуть заметная и по-прежнему усталая, но все чаще и чаще появляющаяся на губах адмирала, не могла не радовать.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Хэй уже сталкивался с этой троицей (да-да, троицей: несмотря на все подколки Хуана и Мао, он всё ещё считал кукол людьми) из Ми-6, стоило вспомнить хотя бы историю с Хавок. Но никогда раньше сила этой вечно поддатой негритяночки не была столь разрушительной. На сей раз контракторов Синдиката не спасли ни удача, ни скорость реакции: ревущий хобот рукотворного торнадо, этого гигантского пылесоса, затянул в себя и легконогого Мао, и Хэя. Единственное, что удалось Хэю — это каким-то чудом поймать пролетающего мимо кота и, несмотря на все брыкания и панические попытки вырваться, запихнуть его под плащ.<br/>
И вовсе он не заботился о напарнике! Просто… где бы ни выбросил их смерч, шансы выжить, имея рядом Мао, неуклонно повышались. Ведь тот мог вселиться в какую-нибудь ворону или чайку, чтобы разведать обстановку. Или в дельфина, если их выкинет где-нибудь над океаном.<br/>
Ветер ревел так, что летуны поневоле оглохли в первые же мгновения путешествия. Сознание отключилось чуть позже, Хэй только и успел, что, защищаясь от обломков ветвей, камней, сорванных с кронштейнов вывесок и прочего мусора, скорчиться в позе эмбриона, пытаясь спрятать ноги под плащ и прикрыть рукавами голову: все же хоть какая-то защита.<br/>
<br/>
Очнулся контрактор резко, как обычно. Никакой полудремы или попыток понежиться. Р-р-раз! - и разум, и тело уже готовы к отражению новой атаки. Впрочем, именно сегодня с телом вышла накладка: при первой же попытке пошевелиться конечности пронзила такая боль, что Хэй с тихим стоном повалился обратно, чувствуя, что вот-вот может снова провалиться в пучину беспамятства. Попытки открыть глаза чуть не привели к тому же результату: от яркого света выступили слезы, а контуры окружающих предметов были размыты настолько, что тошнота подступала к горлу.<br/>
— Не дергайся! — чья-то тень упала на вновь закрытые веки когда говоривший приблизился вплотную, — мы в безопасности. — Память возвращалась, и Хэй был очень рад, что напарнику тоже удалось выжить.<br/>
— Где мы? — сиплый шёпот был так непохож на его обычный голос.<br/>
— Понятия не имею. Лес кругом. Деревья. Лиственные. Зелёные, — последнее было довольно-таки неожиданно, особенно для середины зимы. — Ты лежишь на дороге. Прямо посередине. Но за те часы, что прошли с того момента, как я очнулся, мимо не проехало ни одного автомобиля.<br/>
Хэй снова попытался приоткрыть глаза, но теперь действовал уже гораздо осторожнее. Взгляд фокусировался плохо, перед глазами маячило что-то яркое и расплывчатое. Хэй моргнул. Яркое не исчезло, только стало чуть менее расплывчатым. Вместо привычного асфальта или пусть редко, но все же встречающейся брусчатки, дорога была вымощена кирпичом. Жёлтым. Жёлтым, мать его, кирпичом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>